


Bright

by kg613



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kg613/pseuds/kg613
Summary: Alex isn’t good at sleepovers or self-worth.





	Bright

God why is the sun so fucking bright? Like a fucking star or some shit. Shut up, I know it is. 

The body beside me rolls. 

“I’ve gotta go.”

“Cool. Lock the door when you go.” I can see her eyes roll without opening my own. Her small huff is enough to know she’s annoyed.

I don’t feel bad. 

Mostly. 

I hear her heels click across the floor and count the steps until the door slams. Twenty steps to the slam, that’s quicker than usual. 

The steps are usually quieter, paced less even, they’re typically less self-assured when they leave, hoping I’ll ask them to stay. I never do. 

Her perfume still permeates. It’s nice, sharp, definitely expensive.

As my feet hit the floor, my embarrassment builds.

Fuck. 

I didn’t mean to sleep with her. I didn’t mean to ask her to come back with me.

The whiskey was flowing and the beer was crisp last night. Did you know when beer is cold enough it tastes like candy? Sweet and a bit bitter, just enough to pull you in? 

I didn’t mean to fall into my pint glass, but I know I’m an addict and there’s a golden hour when I drink where I crave contact. Most of the time I just know to go home and fall face first into my bed. 

But last night as her eyes smiled, when I fell into the curve of her neck, and the softness of her body as we moved close, as we swayed to the beat of the music, I didn’t mean to crave her contact.

I didn’t mean to lose myself in her. 

But I did.

Goddammit. I’m lost in her. In her green eyes, in the curve of her eyebrow as she acted like my body was for her and her alone, in the way she pulled me so close I forgot myself. 

I forgot my doubt and learned how to be a goddamn bad ass.

Fuck. Her curves called me like the sun. How dare she break those barriers I forgot to put up? How dare she?

—

Might as well go for broke.

—

“Hey.”

“Hey, you want me to lock the door? I don’t think anyone else is coming to game night, so it’s probably smart.”

“I deserved that.” I’m so fucked. “On a scale of one to the Kool-Aid man, how red is my face right now?”

“You do the Kool-Aid man justice.”

“Thought so. Look…Lena…I’m sorry. This is, well, this is really hard for me. I’m not use to enjoying the time I spend with someone. God. I’m a fucking mess. Ha.” My neck is itchy and my hand goes to the shaved skin and shows my discomfort. 

“You’re not a mess, Alex. I get it. I’m hard to handle. I get it. Don’t worry about it.” Her face is a mask of indifference, but the way her fingers pick at her cuticles belies her discomfort in the same way my skin belies my Irish ancestry. 

Holy shit is she nervous?

“I’ve handled bombs and you’re absolutely the scariest thing I’ve held in my hands, for sure. But you can’t judge me for being concerned when we fall into bed after a night of drunken craziness. Are you..like…are you into me?”

“Jesus, Alex. Yeah! Fuck. Are you serious? I know I come from a family that—”

My kiss cuts her off. It’s a great tactic when you know the other person is absolutely on the same page as you are. 

“WHAT THE HECK?” 

Maybe I should’ve waited to kiss her until after game night. But it’s not my fault that game night is always at Kara’s open floor plan apartment. She should’ve anticipated this.

“How dare you taste so sweet?” My eyes twinkle, I know they do and the way she bites her lip, I know she’s so fucking into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr as kg613.


End file.
